A Minute Of Each Day
by AbouTxBlanK
Summary: Taylour moves to Canada after a recent death in the family. Her mom’s been really depressed after the death. So Taylour set some goals on finding her mom someone that she’ll be happy with. And also a hottie of her own some good friends.
1. Home Sweet Home

Authors Note: I'm not very good at writing. But I have a feeling this story will be better than my other one's I have written/deleted. I think this story is original. I don't think I got any ideas from any stories. If I did do something similar to a story. I'm really sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, but I do own Taylour Paige.

Characters: Taylour, Kimberly (Mom), Jason (Mom's b/f), Jordan (Little sis), Austin (Little bro), and mostly everyone from Degrassi.

Parings: Craig/Manny (The got back together), Craig/Taylour (It's going to be an on and off relationship), Paige/Spinner, and Hazel/Jimmy

Summary: Taylour moves to Canada after a recent death in the family. Her mom's been really depressed after the death. So Taylour set some goals on finding her mom someone that she'll be happy with. And also a hottie of her own some good friends.

* * *

Chapter One – Home Sweet Home?

"Mommy, are we there yet!" 5-year-old Jordan cried out.

"No honey we're not." Kimberly answered.

(10 minutes later)

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"Ugh! Jordan would you shut-up! No we're not there yet, you asked that 10 minutes ago!" Taylour yelled. Jordan looked at her with those eyes like she's about to cry.

"Oh now what? I got you to shut-up and you're going to cry now? God! Can't this car be quite for once?"

"Taylour! Please! Don't yell at your sister like that. Why can't you be more like Austin?" Kimberly resounded looking at her 10-year-old son sitting quietly reading a book.

"You want me to be more like, like, that bookworm geek!"

"Hey! I'm not a bookworm geek." Austin said fixing his glasses.

"Why can't this family be like other family's? It's not to much to ask for."

"We're not a family. Since dad died." The know it all replied.

"Hey! You guys. We still are a family. Things are just a little crazy right now. Dad being dead and moving to a different country. It's stressful. But I'll promise you guys when we get to Canada and get settled in, we'll feel more like a family again."

(Mean while at Degrassi Community School)

"Class take your seats. The morning announcements will be on soon." Mr. Simpson said while walking to his desk.

"What's up with these morning announcements anyways?" JT asked like he was new. Mr. Simpson over heard and just shook his head.

(Announcement)

"Good morning Degrassi. I hope you all had a great summer. But before I begin the announcements Mr. Raditch would like to say a couple words. "Liberty walks out of the soapbox.

"Degrassi as you know it's a brand new start of the year. As I'm pretty sure all of you known Terri McGregor, and what happened last year. I'm sorry to say that she's not going to be joining us this year or the next. Some things went wrong in the hospital and she, well she didn't make it. I'm sorry."

"Wow. Ummâ€ back to the announcements. In sports, girl's volleyball tryouts for 10th graders will be in the gym Thursday, Friday, and Monday."

(Mean while in Mrs. Kwan's homeroom)

Spinner took out a piece of paper and wrote: It's your entire fault. He folded it up into a paper airplane and threw it Rick. Spinner isn't over the whole Terri accident yet.

"Gavin, detention after school, this room with me. Nice way to start out the year Mr. Mason."

"There's going to be a new girl from California. She will be with us in a few days. Anyone want to show her around the school?" Mrs. Kwan asked.

"Cali girl eh? Hot surfer guys, she must know tons. Mrs. Kwan I'll be glad to show her around." Paige and Hazel answered in unison.

"Okay. Paige and Hazel it is."

(Back to the car ride)

"Taylour look out the window. That's going to be the school you're going to in a few days."

"What? I thought I was going to be home schooled when I'm a Jr.?"

"That was before dad died. Now I can't do that. I have to work. How are we going to live?"

Taylour gave a look to her mom. But inside she wanted to go to Degrassi.

"We're here."

Taylour and Austin go running out the car. They were standing in front of this really nice 2-story house. They were in awe.

"Kids, one of you take Jordan out of her car seat and the other come help me un-load."

"You get Jordan." Taylour said 1st.

"Nah uh! Not fair!"

Taylour stuck out her tongue. And went skipping to the moving truck.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I'm sorry about the Terri dieing to anyone who didn't like it. But you'll see why I did that later in the story. Well once again I hoped you liked it and please please please review. Thanx

-KarLe-


	2. New Faces

Credits: I'll like to give some credit out to pinkie490 for helping me out with chapter two. Thanks pinkie490.

* * *

Chapter Two: New Faces

Taylour woke up and took a shower. She changed into some cute hip-huggers, a white tank, and a yellow pullover hoodie (Like the one that Cassie showed on Degrassi Un-Scripted). She combed out her blonde medium length layered hair, and put on light make-up. She was ready to go.

"Hey honey. You look cute today. So I guess you're ready for school. No worries?" Kimberly asked her while packing Austin's lunch.

"No of course not mom, no worries."

"I'll be home at 5 today. I'll pick up some dinner on the way back. I have Jordan going to a day-care I'll pick her up on my way home, and Austin will be home when you get home, hopefully. After school you can go and hang out with friends but please promise me you'll be home by 5. No later than 5:30."

"Okay mom. I got it. Austin will be home. Be home by 5:30."

"You're lunch is on the table sweetie. Have a nice day. Austin hurry. You're going to be late."

Taylour shook her head and smiled and walked out the door.

(At Degrassi)

Taylour walks to the main office.

"Hi. I'm Taylour Paige. I'm suppose to be starting school today." She told the secretary.

"Why hi Ms. Paige. I have two young ladies here to show you around. She's all yours."

Taylour was a little nerves. She looked at the blonde and her best friend. The blonde was pretty. Well both of them were.

"Hun. I'm Paige and this is Hazel. I was thinking - - I mean we were thinking we'd introduce you to our friends first. On the way we'll show you the classrooms and girl washrooms. We'll make you feel right a home Hun." The blonde Paige said with a smile.

"That is Craig over there." Paige pointed. Let's go over and say hi. They approached him he looked at Taylour and she smiles at him and he smiles back. "Hey Craig. Want to meet the newest junior?"

"Sure. Your name is?"

"Taylour." She blushed.

"And I'm Craig."

"I know."

"Well, we'll leave you to Craig. Maybe you two can get to know each other a little bit more." Hazel said trying to pull Paige away.

"Hazel. What do you think your doing? We have to stay with her. She could get lost."

Hazel shakes her head. Meanwhile Manny approaches Craig.

"I see you met Craig. Hands off. He's all mine and he'll be mine." Manny said laying a disgusting kiss on Craig.

Taylour puts on a sick face.

"And I suppose you're Manny?"

"Yes for matter of fact. And who's Ms. Priss?"

"I'm Taylour. Please to meet you." She said sarcastically.

"I don't take charity." Many glared. Her eyes narrowing, her ready to pounce. "I know girls like you, Native girls, who are liked this." Manny dissed her coldly.

Taylour ignored Manny.

"Well nice meeting you Craig. I'm hoping to catch you later?"

"Nice meeting you too. Yeah sure." Craig said with a smile.

"If you don't mind. I should be going. Paige and Hazel are waiting for me." Taylour flips her hair and walks off.

"Taylour! We've been waiting for you for like ever. Well anyways I have more people for you to meet. This is Spinner, my honeybee. Don't come on to him." Paige said with a laugh. "I know you wouldn't hon.

"And this is Jimmy. My baby boo. Touch him and you wish you've never been born." Hazel said with a sarcastic voice.

"Nice to meet you both. Is everyone at Degrassi so protective of they're boyfriends?" Taylour said laughing.

(In class)

"Taylour here's your locker combo and your locker location." Mrs. Kwan whispered handing her a lock and a piece of paper.

"For homework tonight I would like you all to write me a one page essay on how Rome became a city due tomorrow."

-Bell Rings-

"Class dismissed."

Taylour was planning on having lunch with Paige and Hazel but looking in they're direction they both were wrapped up in they're boyfriends arm. How she wished she had someone that loved her too. Taylour went looking for her locker alone. She was to busy looking at the locker numbers she bumped into a sophomore blonde.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry."

"It's okay. By the way I'm Emma."

"Hi. I'm Taylour. I need help finding this locker. Can you help?"

"Sure. You're lockers close to mine. Well here we are."

"Thanks. You probably think I'm a dits." Said Taylour a little embarrassed.

"No. Of course not. I'm not that mean." Emma replied laughing. "You're going to lunch right?"

Taylour looked at her and nodded. "Yes."

"Come sit with me and my friends at lunch. You don't have to if you already have plans." Emma suggested.

"I'd love to sit with you." Taylour replied and they went off to the lunchroom.

(Lunch)

Emma and Taylour walked to the lunchroom. When they entered Taylour couldn't help looking for Craig. At last a table at the corner of the lunchroom there he was sitting with selfish brat Manny. It looked like he enjoyed what they were doing. Then his eyes met mine. My eye's filled with angry and I turned away.

"Hey Hun. Come sit with us." Paige yelled.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to have lunch with her."

"Ok."

"So Taylour, here we are." Emma replied placing her books down on the table. "I am so tired, I barley got enough sleep last night with Jack's continues crying."

"Oh. I know what you mean. I have a little sister."

"Oh. Taylour here are the guys. That's JT, Chris, and Toby."

"Hi." Taylour said.

"Hey." They all said back.

"What's your name?" JT asked.

"Taylour."

"Junior right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Random guess." JT smiled.

(After School)

"Hey Emma. You want to come over for a bit?" Taylour asked.

"Sure. Would your mom mind?"

"No of course not. She's at work she won't be home till like 5." Taylour said I a giggle.

"Okay then."

(Taylour's House)

Taylour and Emma walk through the back door. They come in talking really loud which made Austin bug in.

"Do you mind?" Austin shouted.

"Hey be nice. We have a guest." Taylour said looking at Emma. "Austin this is Emma, and Emma this is Austin."

"I'm sorry." Austin said a little embarrassed. "I think I'm going to go to my room now." And with that he ran off.

"Little brothers." Taylour said shaking her head. Emma gave a little laugh.

"Well I better head home. It's almost dinner time for me also." Emma said.

"Okay. Well thanks for coming over."

"Thank you for inviting me." They smiled at each other and Emma left.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Please review.

-KarLe-


End file.
